Unsure
by DiamondDoveSnapDizzle
Summary: Bakura and Ryou try something new and exciting, a three-way with Marik Ishtar, but that one night of fun throws their entire future into a world of confusion and the beginning of a new life. Tendershipping and a little bit of Angstshipping and Bronzeshipping action. Yaoi Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Unsure**

**Summary: Bakura and Ryou try something new and exciting, a three-way with Marik Ishtar, but what happens when that one night throws their entire future into a world of confusion and the beginning of a new life. Tendershipping and a little bit of ****Angstshipping ****action. Yaoi Mpreg.**

**A/N: So this is my first fic I've ever posted :D Reviews and criticisms are welcome, but no haters, trolls or bitches.**

"What, am I not good enough for you anymore?" the white haired, lovable fluffball know as Ryou said with a pout settled on his face.

Bakura, the spirit of the ring, the thief, the killer, sat there with a pout that rivaled his hikari's.

"You know it's not that, you said you wanted to try something different. Why are you bugging out?" Bakura huffed in his British drawl that they both shared.

Ryou scooted down to the opposite side of the couch, only to be pulled back into a tight hug by his lover. Ryou took a deep breath and sighed against Bakura's bare chest.

" You're just using this as an excuse to sleep with Marik...again."

Bakura couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Bakura and Marik used to hook up...all the time. It was before Ryou finally grew a pair and went for the spirit.

"...You'd enjoy it too..." oh Gods, was that all he could say?

Ryou pushed Bakura away with a scowl.

" Alright then, why don't I just invite the whole bloody Yuugi-tachi!" tears threatened to escape Ryou's eyes.

Bakura reached for him only to get his hand smacked away. He hadn't meant for Ryou's feelings to get hurt. When Ryou was upset, Bakura always felt guilty, even if it wasn't his fault. He reached for Ryou again when he saw the tears slip down his little hikari's face. Bakura gently pulled the boy into his lap and kissed him softly on the cheek and planted two kisses on the neck.

" Shhh... you don't want to do it, don't think another thing about it, love." Bakura cradled the boy as he whispered his assurance of love and promises of Ryou being his one and only.

Late into the night, Ryou was unable to sleep, scared that if he did, Bakura wouldn't be there when he woke up.

_'He's gonna get bored of me. Does he really love me? Would he leave me for someone more exciting? For Marik? Oh Gods, he's gonna get bored of me!' _Ryou's thoughts tore at his heart as much as his head.

"No." he whispered to himself. Ryou's mind was made up. He turned to Bakura and shook him awake, the bed squeaking with every movement.

"whaaaat?" Bakura answered, slightly irritated.

Ryou giggled and leaned over Bakura. " Call Marik, we're doing this."

Marik arrived at Bakura and Ryou's place an hour after the phone call he received from Bakura. He was excited to have a little fun with Bakura,but was shocked when he heard that Ryou was apart of it too. Ryou lead him to the bedroom where Bakura waited, lust already radiating off of him.

"Hey there." Marik said, taking off his jacket, revealing his tight half shirt and perfect midriff.

" Hey." Bakura smirked as Ryou sat in his lap.

" You sure about this, little Ryou? You're new to this game. I want you to be 100% on this." Marik walked over to the two.

" Oh I'm sure." Ryou said in a sultry voice.

"Prove it then." Marik leaned in and pressed his lips against Ryou's, pushing him flat on his back.

Bakura sat and watched loving the sight of what was going on in his lap.

Ryou moaned into the kiss and slid his hands up Marik's chest. Marik deepened the kiss, nibbling on Ryou's bottom lip, until he gasped, granting Marik access into his cherry flavored mouth. Ryou let Marik have complete control in their tongue dance. Marik was really enjoying the dominance Ryou gave him as he assalted Ryou's lips with lusty passion.

They disconnected long enough to catch their breaths and for Marik to throw aside Ryou's shirt. At this time Bakura joined in, pulling off Marik's top from behind, kissing and sucking on the sensitive spot on his neck. He remembered how Marik loved that.

"Mmmm" Marik tilted his head to the side, giving Bakura more room to work with. Feeling a little bold, Ryou got up from the bed and pushed Marik fully onto Bakura's lap. Ryou then got on his knees inbetween Marik's legs. Marik looked down,a breathy moan escaping his lips as Bakura bit down. Ryou smirked and leaned closer to Marik's crotch, nuzzling it and then taking the zipper of his pants by the teeth and sliding it down.

Marik felt special, having Bakura put love bites on his neck, while tweeking his nipples and having Ryou between his legs, ready to give his manhood some well needed attention. Ryou managed to pull Marik's pants half way down, deciding that was good enough when he saw Marik's full erection spring free.

"No...underwear?" Ryou commented with a smile.

"Yeah." Marik smiled, "Now what are you gonna do with all this, now?" Marik's voice was so unbelievably sexy that it even made Bakura moan from hearing it.

Ryou was genuinely impressed by the size, he was bigger than Bakura, but Ryou would never say anything about it. Ryou wrapped his hand around it and began to pump slowly, watching Marik's expression. Seeing the way he bit his lip, Ryou knew he was doing a good job. Ryou began to kiss, lick, and blow on Marik's erection before he managed to fit it entirely in his mouth.

"Ohh Ra..." Marik sighed, his hand flying up into Ryou's hair. Both Marik and Bakura watched with intense lust at the way Ryou bobbed his head like a professional porn star, humming as he went up and down, giving extra attention to the tip.

" Oh...Ra...Ryou, faster, faster!" Marik bucked his hips, almost gagging the boy. Bakura made himself useful and held Marik's hips down, still watching Ryou, pants growing tighter and tighter by the second.

Ryou obeyed Marik's orders to go faster and within the minute he had a mouth full of Marik's seed. Ryou swallowed as much as he could, a small amount slid down his chin. Marik pulled him up and kissed him with as much force as the orgasim that hit him.

"We're not done yet." Mariks tone was husky and demanding as he rose from Bakura's lap an moved Ryou futher up on the bed, Bakura followed, pinning Ryou down on the bed leaving trails of kisses down his stomach while Marik got rid of his pants completly. Ryou wrapped his arms tightly around Bakura, bringing him up for a loving, passionate kiss. Bakura could still taste Marik on his lips. Bakura brought Ryou up on his knees, lips still locked. Ryou got the message and broke the kiss, making quick work of Bakura's pants.

"Mmmm, my favorite," Ryou licked his lips as though he were staring at a delicious treat.

Ryou slowly licked Bakura's erection from base to tip and took him into his mouth.

"Yes, more Ryou." Bakura growled.

Ryou hummed and swirled his tongue around the tip. Meanwhile, Marik took three fingers into his mouth, mimicking Ryou's tounge motions. When his fingers were nice and slick, he made his way to over to Ryou, loving the position he was in.

Marik slid in two fingers, he wasn't worried, he knew that Ryou wasn't a virgin.

"Mmm" Ryou groaned around Bakura's cock, the vibrations driving him crazy.

Marik pumped and stretched Ryou's entrence and after a minute he did the same with three fingers.

" You are so ready." Marik growled, lining himself up perfectly and thrusting in. Ryou cried out, mouth still full of Bakura.

Marik spent his first few thrusts trying to find the spot that would have Ryou crying out to the gods.

"AHHH"

Marik found it and thrusted relentlessly into it. The force of Marik's pounding sent Ryou into Bakura harder with his mouth, moaning and grunting uncontrollably around him.

Marik picked up speed and force, a string of curse words leaving his mouth as he was nearing his climax. In fact, they all were close. Marik reached around and began to pump Ryou in time with his thrusts. Bakura was the first to cum, Ryou swallowed every bit of it as Bakura pulled out of him. Ryou's orgasim hit him like an unexpected train as he cam all over Marik's hand and the bed sheets his clentched muscles pushed Marik over the edged, filling Ryou with his seed for the second time that night.

The all collapsed on the bed, panting and exhausted.

" I think we should do that more often." Marik smiled, pulling the covers over all of them.

"Mmmhmm" Ryou snuggled up to Bakura and Marik scooted closer to them for the warmth.

They most defineately were going to do this again.

A/N: Soooo first fic. First lemony smut. What do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Originally this was going to be a one shot without mpreg, but I couldn't just stop. It's like murder, you can't kill just one person, just kidding. Let it go on record that I am not a killer :D**

* * *

*3 months later*

Ryou groaned and rushed from his bed to the bathroom. This was his third trip today and it seemed to be his hundredth time this week. They chalked it up to stomach viruses or food poisoning of some sighed and followed him into the bedroom. He kneeled next to the sick boy as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

'_Maybe it's all the weird food he's been eating lately, I'd throw up too from a dill pickle sundae and peanut butter covered french fries.' he thought_

" Ryou, love,will you go see a doctor now?" Bakura rubbed his heaving back..

"N-No! I hate the doctor, you know that! Take me to Yami or Ishizu, but not the doctor!" Ryou rose, and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"I'm not fond of either of them." Bakura grumbled. "Get dressed, I'm taking you to Yami first, then to Ishizu for a second opinon." Bakura said as he left the room.

Ryou stood there for a minute, lost in thought.

_' If I had a virus, I would have gotten better by now. I've been feeling weird for like two months now...a sickness wouldn't last that long unless there was something __**really**__ wrong with me...'_

Bakura ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

_'what is it with Ryou?' _he thought as Ryou emerged from the restroom and began to take off his vomit covered shirt. Bakura frowned as he saw the no longer flat shape of Ryou's stomach

_'How could he be gaining weight if he thows everything he eats back up?'_ Bakura contemplated with a grimace on his face.

" Is there something wrong? Ryou blinked, nothing but innocence in his eyes.

" Nothing, love." Bakura lied.

" Well then...Bakura can you be honest with me for a second?" Ryou questioned as he wiggled into a new shirt.

" Ofcourse, love, what is it? Bakura ignored the fact that he had lied to him only seconds ago.

" Am I...gaining weight?" Ryou gestured to how his stomach poked out through his shirt like a small hill on a flat field.

"Nnnooo." Bakura lied to spare little Ryou's feelings.

* * *

"Why didn't you take him to a doctor?" Yami questioned after hearing their story.

Yuugi was much too busy to have heard a single word they said. He tended to the game shop's vast inventory of cards.

"Ryou's been eating his apples." Bakura answered the pharaoh's question sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" the pharaoh was obviously confused.

"Nevermind that, will you help me?' Ryou pleaded.

"Very well." Yami led the pair upstairs to his bedroom that was located next to Yuugi's.

"Lie down, Ryou." Yami ordered.

Ryou obeyed and lied back on the soft pillow that Yami provided for sat by Ryou's side and held his hand, knowing how nervous.

" I will use my shadow magic to figure out what ails you, but you must go elsewhere for a cure." Yami spoke as if he'd done this hundreds of times before.

"We planned on seeing Ishizu after this anyway." Bakura said, rubbing Ryou's hand softly.

The familiar, golden eye know as the eye of wdjat appeared on Yami's forehead as his hands glowed an erie purple. The pharaoh took a deep breath and began to hover his hands over Ryou's shaking form. Yami's hand's abruptly stopped over Ryou's stomach. Bakura could tell that Yami sensed something terribly wrong by the twisted expression he wore on his face.

"Go to Ishizu." was the only thing to leave Yami's lips.

"What's wrong with him, Yami, don't be cryptic!" Bakura roared and Ryou squeezed his hand, in fear of the worst possible thing that could be wrong with him.

"Ishizu can explain it better than I can, rest Ryou, I'll go call her." Yami spoke as he quickly left the two.

" Oh Gods, Bakura, am I going to die?!" Ryou wailed, tears flowing down his cheeks, as he reached out for Bakura, who pulled him into a tight embrace. The tears wouldn't stop as Ryou repeated his question.

"Don't say that, Ryou, you'll be fine." Bakura promised him.

The truth was that Bakura wasn't sure himself and was just as worried as Ryou.

Ishizu arrived 2 hours later along with Marik and Rishid in tow. Having heard what Yami told her, she was nervous an impatient so they were immediatley led up to the room where Bakura and Ryou were huddled together.

"Oh my dear sweet boy." Ishizu said as she saw the frightened Ryou. She could see it as clear as day.

"What is it! What's wrong with him?!" Bakura couldn't hold in his worried questions anymore.

Ishizu sighed, walked over to Ryou, and took his hands.

"Ryou, by the Gods dear Ryou," she began. Everyone in the room was silent. Yami, Yuugi,Marik, Rishid, Bakura and Ryou all waited for her to just say it.

"Ryou. You are with child. Marik's child."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun duuuuun. You know, I think my chapter are too short...oh well.

Reviews = :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Rada rada radaaaa**

* * *

**"**I'm sorry, can you repeat that, Ishtar?" Bakura rose from Ryou's side.

" I said, Ryou is pregnant." Ishizu placed her hands on Ryou's stomach.

The room was silent and everyone could tell that she was absolutely serious. Ryou started to sob, Mariik stared in shock at Ishizu, and Bakura was frozen.

"But...Ishizu, Ryou is a boy. How is it even possible?" Yuugi spoke.

"It is much to complicated to explain, but know that it is prophesied in the ancient text, hidden in secret by the tombs for centuries." Ishizu spoke as she tried to calm Ryou.

"It's true." Yami spoke from his spot in the doorway.

"Oh, Gods, Bakura,h-hold meeeee!" Ryou spoke through the sobs and reached out for Bakura.

Bakura didn't respond to Ryou, he was to busy sending a death glare at Marik.

"You did this on bloody purpose, didn't you!? You Egyptian bastard!" Bakura roared as Ryou still wailed, sobbed, and cried out for Bakura to hold him.

"Hold on, I didn't get anyone pregnant! I don't know what Ishizu and Yami think they're talking about! Ryou may be pregnant,but not by me!" Marik argued.

"Marik you are the only one capable of this, it is foretold, it is prophesied, it is-"

" Not mine!" Marik interrupted Ishizu's reasoning.

Marik then look at Bakura.

"Good luck to you, I'm out of here." he said then turned and pushed past Yuugi and Yami.

"Bakura! Bakura! I can't do t-this! I can't! I can't! I can't! Why is this happening to me!? Why, Whyyy? Oh, Gods, Bakura hold meee!" Ryou was hysterical. He reached out to Bakura again only to be ignored as Bakura stormed out of the room, punching walls and throwing out every curse word he knew.

"Bakuraaaaa! Where are you going?! Oh Gods, I'm all alone!" Ryou sobbed into his hands.

" You are not alone, my dear boy, you are not alone. I will be here for you and make sure you are taken care of through every moment of this." Ishizu tried to calm the panicked boy.

His sobs were so intense that he could not form coherent sentences anymore. Ishizu sat by him, took him into her arms and began to rock him gently back and forth. Yami decided that they needed privacy and ushered everyone out of the room.

"Hush now, everything will be fine." Ishizu cooed.

Ryou shook his head in disagreement.

" It will be just fine. You can stay with us and I promise to make the next 6 months wonderful for you. And don't worry, although he's around sometimes, Marik doesn't live with us." Ishizu said, voice like a soothing comforting blanket.

Ryou was hesitant, but he nodded. Ishizu smiled.

" I'll arrange for your things." she whispered.

* * *

Ishizu had lived up to her promises in the 2 weeks Ryou had been living with them. Ryou hadn't heard from Bakura since the big shock, but after a few days Marik had started showing up, bringing Ryou gifts like chocolates, fast foods and stuffed animals. Ryou guessed that he felt guilty.

Rishid kept to himself unless Ryou needed something and Mariku wasn't around at all.

'_He's probably out doing something illegal.' _Ryou thought to himself with a small giggle.

"Ryou?" Ishizu spoke, poking her head in the room.

"Yes?" Ryou answered. He hoped for news of Bakura.

"You have some visitors." she smiled.

Ryou prayed to every God he knew of to make one of those so called 'visitors' be his Bakura.

" Go on, let them in." he smiled back at her.

His visitors were the Yuugi-tachi. No Bakura. Ryou hid his disappointment better than he'd thought he could.

"How ya feelin', kiddo?" Jou smiled and rustled Ryou's hair.

"Careful Jou!" Yuugi and Anzu stressed simultaneously.

Honda laughed. " Yeah, man, don't bump the baby bump."

"Guys, It's alright." Ryou smiled

" Hey...umm... you haven't seen Bakura around anywhere have you? Ryou tried to sound as if the very question didn't rip his heart apart.

"Sorry." Yuugi answered and the rest of them shook their heads.

"Bakura just needs time." Yami spoke up.

"TIME!? I'm sitting here with a baby my stomach, in a womb that I've never had before, and he needs time?! I fucking need him!" Ryou snapped and immediately covered his mouth afterwards.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I just..." Ryou began to tear up.

"It's fine, Ryou, It's fine." Yuugi assured.

The others agreed as Yuugi tried to console him.

"W-w-why would he leave me like this, I t-thought he l-loved meee! Ryou sobbed.

At that time Marik entered the room, another gift in hand. The sight of a sobbing Ryou and everyone gathered around him made Marik feel uneasy. Marik began to back away slowly, but he was noticed by Yami and was ushered into the eye of the storm. Oh how he wanted to yell "IGNORE ME!" and run at of the room at that moment.

Hey there...how's it going? Marik mentally scolded himself for the stupid question.

A choked sob was his only answer. Marik felt even more awkward as he leaned in to hug the crying boy. Ryou stiffened at the touch, but slowly relaxed into it. It was as if that was all he needed.

"Look, Ryou you can't stay cooped up in here until you're full term." Marik stood up.

"What do you mean?" Ryou sniffled.

" I mean there's a fun little place not too far from here. I say we go have some fun." Marik smiled and handed Ryou the forgotten gift he brought in.

It turned out to be an outfit. A black, long-sleeved, shirt that seemed to stretch very well and a pair of royal blue skinny jeans.

"You'll have to pick your own shoes." Marik pulled Ryou out of his observations.

"What is this place exactly?" Ryou question.

"Ohhhh just a little night club called _'Panic'_." Marik smirked.

* * *

A/N: I made up the club, 'Panic'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Watching '_Bates Motel' _while I type this :)**

* * *

"...A night club?" Ryou blinked, still rubbing his eyes from his earlier tears.

" Yeah, the best one on this side of _Domino City_, only to by rivaled by _'Exile'_ on the other side of _Domino._" Marik smiled, stood up, walked over to Ryou's closet and started to pick out shoes to go with his new outfit.

"Uhhh...I don't think a guy with an obvious baby bump would fit into the night club crowd." Ryou weakly argued, secretly he wanted to go, it sounded some-what fun to him.

"Yeah that's not a good idea at all." Anzu nagged.

" Well, no one asked you, did they, Anzu?" Marik walked back over to Ryou with a pair of black converse that he deemed worthy enough for Ryou's new outfit.

Anzu grumbled and crossed her arms.

" It'll be fine and we'll have fun, I promise. You'll get out of the house and your mind off of Bakura for a while." Marik patted Ryou's back.

"Well...alright." Ryou sighed.

"Good luck with that." Yuugi smiled and led the other teens out the door.

* * *

Ryou and Marik waited in the long line outside of the club.

"Gaaaah how long do we have to wait maybe no ones dressed right, is that why the line is so long?" Ryou whined.

"This isn't that kind of club,Ryou. There's only a line when the building is at full capacity. There must be a celebrity in there or something." Marik explained.

Surely enough, a crowed of drunken, unruly characters stumbled out of the club, surrounding a few men carrying instruments. A tour bus pulled up and everyone jump on it except for a few unlucky fans who couldn't fit in.

The line began to move and their hour-long wait was over, they were finally in _Panic. _The club smoked, shook, pounded with music and put on a laser show. Wild dancers seductively moved their bodies to the music in cages that hung from the ceiling by chains while hungry eyes stared them down from the balconies.

"Marik..." Ryou's voice was bathed in uncertainty.

"It's fine. Dance, order foo- you know what? I'll go get us a private table, you dance a little, okay?" Marik pulled Ryou into the monster of the crowd and left to get them a table.

The music changed, pounding against the walls of the club.

_'The bass, the rock, the mic, the treble,_

_I like my coffee black, just like my metal,_

Ryou recognized it the second he heard those lyrics. He loved that song...and so did Bakura.

_'The bass, the rock, the mic, the treble,_

_I like my coffee black, just like my metal cuz,_

_I can't wait for you to knock me up,_

_In a minute, minute, In a fuckin' minute,_

_I can't wait for you to knock me up,_

_In a minute, minute_

_In a second_

_I can't wait for you to shut me up,_

_And make me hip like bad ass,'_

Ryou remembered thrashing around the house with Bakura to this song. He shook his head at the thought and began to dance, Marik found him in the crowd again.

"I got us a table." He said, dancing along with Ryou.

Hips swished side to side and heads shook, long white hair swaying about. Many of the hungry eyes landed on them as they danced. The two decided to take a break as the song changed to _'I knew that you were trouble' _by Taylor Swift and headed to their booth.

"How does the music go from _'Mindless Self Indulgence'_ to 'Ms. I can't wait to write a song about how we break up'? Marik laughed as the sat in their booth seats.

" I have absolutely no idea." Ryou giggled as a waiter came to the table.

"What will you two be having tonight?" she smiled.

The two looked at the menus for a minute and decided on what to get.

"Brandy on the rocks, two orders of dumplings and a _Pepsi_." Marik ordered for them both. The waiter nodded and walked towards the back kitchen.

The two sat in silence for a while, listening to the music and watching the people dance and flirt with one anther. Ryou thought of how nice it was of Marik to take him out, in fact if was nice of him to stick around in general. With Bakura gone and Marik denying the baby the moment they found out, Ryou thought he would be the last person to be there for him, but there he was, buying him gifts, sitting and talking with him, and taking him places. A smile crossed over Ryou's features.

"What?" Marik laughed nervously.

"Nothing." Ryou was still smiling as though he found peace in a damned world.

" No,really, why are you looking at me like that?" Marik's laugh turned genuine.

Ryou was silent for a second, thinking.

"Marik...is this...some sort of date?" Ryou questioned.

Marik looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well...yes and no," he began, Ryou was all ears.

" I just want to make things right with us, I may not be ready to be a father yet, but-"

"Wait, so you admit it!" Ryou cheered, a surge of unexpected happiness coursed through him.

Marik shifted uncomfortably in his seat and avoided eye contact.

" Marik, it's fine. I know it's weird and scary, but we...we can do this together." Ryou reached out for Marik's hands. He was hesitant, but Marik took Ryou's hands and held them tight.

"I'll try, Ryou." Marik's voice was almost inaudible over the loud music that changed to another favorite song of Ryou's.

_'Babble babble bitch bitch,_

_Rebel rebel party party,_

_Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence" '_

A loving smile spread across Ryou's features. Ryou cursed his bladder for ruining the moment.

"Excuse me." Ryou said, quickly heading towards what he hoped to be, the restrooms.

As Ryou darted through the crowd he couldn't help but notice a flash of white hair ut of the corner of his eye. He paused and looked directly at it. Sure enough, it was his Bakura in what seemed to be in a drunken state, sitting at the bar, a tall bottle of vodka in hand. He seemed to be speaking to the bartender who nodded in an understanding fashion.

Not wanting to be seen, Ryou darted behind the corner, head only sticking out slightly so he could hear what Bakura was saying.

" Damn it, damn it all,who the hell needs them!" Bakura slammed the bottle of vodka on the counter.

" Don't be that way, You love her, she loves you. There were mistakes made and now there's a kid involved, are you really going to abandon her like this when the other guy just walked out?" The bartender reasoned.

" ...It's my fault. But...it's Ryou's fault too! I told him not to worry about it, but for some reason he had to do it anyway..." Bakura spoke lying his head down on the vodka covered counter.

" He? Wait... who's pregnant?" The bartender was confused.

" I can't go back...I just...I don't know. He probably hates me for leaving him like this. He'll never forgive me. I left him when he needed me the most...I-I'm the worst kind of person..." Tears that he had held in slipped down his face. "It's not mine, why can't it be mine? Everything would be fine if it was my baby, not Marik's" Bakura slammed his fist into the abused counter.

The bartender just patted his back thinking it would comfort Bakura, but only succeeded in making Bakura angry. He slapped the man's hand away, got up and left, pushing through the crowd of people.

All Ryou wanted to do was catch up with Bakura and jump into his arms, telling him that everything would be okay, kissing him until he was drunk from the vodka that dripped from Bakura's lips, but Ryou couldn't do it, he couldn't find the courage or the strength to do it. Bakura would have to come back to him. Ryou would be there waiting with open arms to take him back.

* * *

"Did you have fun, Ryou?" Marik questioned as they got back home.

"Yeah. Thank you, Marik." Ryou smiled. He never told Marik about seeing Bakura at _Panic_, feeling as though it would somehow complicate things.

Marik opened the door only to be eye to eye with a livid Ishizu.

" How could you keep him out so late, it's 3 am, he needs his rest, you're so irresponsible, you're a -"

"Father." Marik interrupted his sister's rants.

"What?" she blinked.

"I'm...going to be a father and I should be more responsible, I'm sorry,sister." Marik spoke sincerely and walked into the house, Ryou followed, leaving one shocked Ishizu at the door.

* * *

**A/N: All song lyrics used belongs to their rightful owners, not me.**

**The first song lyrics used :**_'Shut me up' _by_ Mindless self Indulgence _A.K.A_ MSI_

**The second song lyrics used : **_' This is the new shit'_ by _Mariyn Manson_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

**A/N: ...Sooo I've been Thiefshipping it like a boss lately, so expect one at some point okay.**

* * *

" Yes, it's a boy, of that I am sure." Yami spoke as he stopped the glowing of his hands. Ryou was five and a half months along now, but still no sign of Bakura. Ryou had given up on him since he was about half way through the pregnancy and no one had seen him at all. No received calls, no answered calls, no texts. Ryou had just given up all hope of ever seeing him, but at the moment, he could honestly say that he didn't care about any of it.

He was having a boy, a son who would be carrying on the Ishtar name. Yes, it was official, Marik was there full time for Ryou, giving him all the attention and love he needed. He never knew how caring Marik was. How lovingly Marik treated him was nothing he'd felt before.

Marik had asked to be with Ryou. He confessed that he had fallen in love with Ryou and all Ryou could do was shed tears of joy as if he were asked to be married. The truth was, Ryou loved Marik, but he couldn't erase the love he still felt for Bakura. The love he felt for Bakura, he locked behind a door that only Bakura could open if he came back.

* * *

" I can feel him kicking, Marik!" Ryou shrieked with bubbly delight.

Marik rushed over to him, determined to feel it this time. It was true, there were tiny thumps coming from the inside of Ryou's tummy. A proud smile spread across Marik's face. He pulled Ryou in close and hugged him tightly. As they separated Marik leaned back in and connected their lips. The kiss was soft and loving. Marik deepened the kiss, moving their lips together, Marik nibbled on Ryou's bottom lip, making him gasp. Marik took the opportunity to taste the sweet cavern that was Ryou's mouth, tongues dancing together. They disconnected, out of breath.

"Ryou...when was the last time you..." Marik panted, a lusty look in his eyes.

"A long time." Ryou pulled Marik back down, placing kisses down his neck.

"You know we can't go all the way though" Marik breathed in a husky tone.

" Yes we can, it's actually healthy." Ryou spoke as he got rid of Marik's shirt, peppering soft kisses on his chest.

" Yeah, but I don't feel right about turning your uterus into an X-rated bouncy house." Marik said laying Ryou on his back. "But what I can do is this." he said with a smirk, getting rid of Ryou's light blue boxers, letting his erect member spring free.

Marik licked it from base to tip and teasingly sucked on the head. Ryou moaned, gripping the sheets. Marik wrapped his hands around Ryou's member, pumping it while he continued his pleasurable torture on Ryou's tip.

"Oh Ra, Marik please." Ryou gasped wanting more, he bucked up only to have his hips held back down by Marik's other hand.

"Mmm" Marik hummed, sending the right vibrations through Ryou.

"Marik!" Ryou gasped as Marik took him completely into his mouth.

Marik bobbed his head, swirling his tounge around Ryou's member.

"Marik, faster! More please, please!" Ryou's hands flew into Marik's hair, gripping it.

Marik complied with Ryou's wishes going faster and faster, swirling his tongue,humming at the right times. Within the minute, Marik had a mouth full of Ryou's seed that he greedily swallowed, looking straight into Ryou's eyes with a lusty glare.

"S-sorry about that." Ryou blushed furiously.

Marik responded by licking his lips, looking as though he were ready to have a taste again.

"What about you?" Ryou breathed as Marik went back to work, licking and kissing Ryou's member back alive.

"Don't worry about it." Marik said engulfing Ryou's member for the second time.

"Marik...oh Ra, Marik..." Ryou moaned "I want you...please, I want you inside of me."

"Ryou, there's nothing I want more, but..." He said, taking his mouth away from Ryou's member.

"Please! Now, please!" Ryou cried out.

How could Marik say no? He would have to be an idiot to say no and Marik was not an idiot. He rose from his spot on the bed, pulling down his pants and boxers just enough.

"Are you sur-"

"Yes!" Ryou interrupted, pulling Marik back down and kissing him with so much passion it made Marik dizzy.

"Hold on." Marik pulled away and began to shift through the drawers of the Ryou's bedside table while Ryou squirmed with anticipation underneath him.

Marik found what he was looking for, a small bottle of lotion. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Ryou. Marik put a generous amount of the lotion into the palm of his left hand, and dipped three fingers in the lotion with the right hand. He made sure his fingers were nice and slick with lotion before he inserted his index finger into Ryou's entrance, loving how tight and warm he felt.

"Nggh haa haa" Ryou panted, grabbing the sheets.

"Relaaaax" Marik purred, pushing in the other two fingers,pumping them in and out and scissoring Ryou.

"Gaah ahhhh ahhh" Ryou cried out from both pain and pleasure.

Meanwhile, Marik coated his member with the rest of the lotion that was in his left hand. When his was done, he turned his attention back to Ryou, more specifically, he focused on finding the spot that wound make Ryou see stars and cry out to Ra.

"OH, RA! There, Marik, there!" Ryou yelled, trying to impale himself on Marik's fingers.

Marik took away his fingers earning an irritated whine from Ryou. With a smirk Marik took Ryou by the hips, lined himself up with his entrance and buried himself deep within Ryou to the hilt in one thrust, Earning him a strangled cry from Ryou. Still not wanting to hurt little Ryou, Marik stayed motionless, waiting for the "okay" from Ryou to move.

"Mmmg, Marik, move!" Ryou begged, wrapping his arms around Marik's neck and his legs around his waist.

Marik was happy to comply with Ryou's wishes as he to pulled almost completely out and slammed back in. Ryou cried out from the blinding pleasure as Marik hit Ryou's prostate dead on and continued to do so.

"Oh! Oh Ra! Oh Marik! Harder, Faster Please!" Ryou cried out, nails digging deep into Mariks back.

Marik obeyed, picking up speed and force, he thrusted relentlessly into Ryou,

" AHH! AHH! MARIK! AHHH!" Ryou cried out with each thrust, not caring if the entire neighborhood could hear him.

"Fuck." Marik panted, knowing that he was getting close to his end, he reached between them and grabbed Ryou's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Marik, OH GOD I'M GONN-AHHHH!" Ryou arched his back, cumming right onto Marik's chest.

A few more thrusts later Marik suddenly pulled out, coming onto Ryou instead of into him.

Exhausted, Marik collapsed next to Ryou, both covered in a thin sheet of sweat and each other's essence, panting as though they ran a marathon.

"Shower?" Ryou panted.

"Yeah." Marik weakly nodded.

* * *

Marik and Ryou cuddled on the couch in the living room, watching cartoons. Ishizu insisted on Ryou's sheets being washed so she took them to the washroom. It was amusing to Marik how Ishizu could boss him around, order them out of the room until it was in tip top shape, all without looking him in the eyes. He'd act the same way if he heard her having loud sex in the next room.

He laughed to himself, earning him a look of interest from Ryou.

"What's funny?" Ryou snuggled closer to Marik.

" Did you see how Ishizu kept blushing and looking away from us?" He laughed.

"Yeah." Ryou giggled scooting even closer into Marik.

Ryou wasn't sure if it was because of how good Marik smelled or maybe it was because he loved the egyptian so much. All Ryou knew was he wanted to be as close as he could get to him.

"Alright, Ryou, I've finished you room." Ishizu said, still not making eye contact as she entered the room.

"Good. As comfy as this couch is, I prefer the bed." Ryou smiled as he rose with Marik.

" Oh, Marik I need your help in the kitchen." Ishizu pushed the boy into the kitchen before he could protest.

Giggling, Ryou made it back to his room and plopped down on the bed with a content sigh as he rubbed his stomach.

Closing his eyes, he said a small prayer for the baby in his tummy. He did that often, knowing that the Gods would help watch over them brought him some piece of mind. Eyes still closed he whispered a prayer for Bakura. He prayed that wherever he was, he was safe.

"Ryou." a voice called out to him from the doorway.

Ryou's eyes shot open as he recognized the voice immediately. Turning his head his eyes widened, not believing what he saw.

"B-bakura..." Ryou whispered.

* * *

A/N: DUUUUUUUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

**A/N: Go look up Tendershipping Bakura's pet and Poker Face 3 Bakura X Marik Thiefhipping on Youtube. Best vids EVER.**

* * *

Marik washed and dryed his hands, finished with all the kitchen duties Ishizu put him to.

" Mariku's getting out of institution today, I sent Rishid to pick him up." Ishizu said, breaking the silence that settled between them as she continued to cook.

" That's where he's been? Ishizu, you know the crazy house won't work on him." Marik spoke, sitting on the edge of the counter.

"Yes I know, but it was either jail time or 'silly farm time' as he called it. You know his 'work' caught up to him." Ishizu sighed.

"Yeah I guess he-"

"Bakura, stop it, please!" They heard Ryou scream.

Both Ishizu and Marik raced out of the kitchen, down the hallway and into Ryou's room. As they entered the room they saw a sobbing Ryou holding onto Bakura for dear life, trying desperately to pry away a gun that Bakura tried to press to his own temple.

"Bakura?!" Marik shrieked.

"Oh my Gods" Ishizu gasped and ran out of the room.

"Marik, stop him! Oh Gods please stop him!" Ryou sobbed

Marik was about to act, but at that time Ishizu raced in, a syringe in hand. Bakura was much too busy struggling to notice the needle as Ishizu stuck it into his neck. A second later Bakura abruptly stopped, twitched a little and dropped to his knees. Ryou still held him, cradled his relaxed form. It was as if he had just lied down for a nap in Ryou's arms.

"Ryou, what exactly happened in here? Ishizu questioned.

"B-bakura just...h-he asked me to forgive him, h-h-he asked me to take him b-b-ack...and oh Gods, Bakura!" Ryou spoke through his sobs as he held Bakura tighter.

" Is that what happened? You said 'no' and he pulled a gun on you?!" Ishizu was in total shock.

"N-no, he pulled it on himself!" Ryou yelled.

The two went silent.

" I forgave him for leaving me, but I told him...that I c-couldn't just t-take him back. I-I told him about us, Marik and he...he just whispered 'Fine then, I'm sorry, Ryou.' and..." Ryou began to sob uncontrollably.

"Ryou, please, the stress is not good for you and the baby." Ishizu pleaded for him to stop crying.

Marik walked over to the pair and fetched the gun from Bakura's limp hand. He looked inside the chamber and found a single bullet, ready to fire.

" Damn, Bakura...you were serious..." Marik commented quietly.

* * *

It had been a few hours since the incident. Ryou had since moved them back to the bed. Ryou held Bakura as if he would disappear if he let go, whispering prayers for him, the baby, the situation itself. Marik watched from the doorway. He didn't know how to feel. He didn't know if he should be happy that they stopped Bakura in time or afraid of Ryou being taken away from him.

"Damn it..." Marik left the room. He didn't want Ryou to see the tears that began to slip down his face.

Sitting down on the couch, Marik held his head in his hands, letting the tears fall. This was going to happen. Ryou was going to run back to Bakura, leaving him alone and heart-broken. He blamed himself, he knew falling for someone who already loved someone else wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he couldn't help it. Ryou could make anyone one fall in love just by smiling and Marik was one of those people.

"Brother." Ishizu sat down next to him.

"Ishizu it's over isn't it?" Marik sniffled as she pulled him into a hug and sighed.

"Marik,what is important to you?" she asked quietly.

Marik sighed, he was shaky from the tears. He contemplated the question for a minute.

"Ryou. My son. I wanna always be there and make them happy." He said, wiping away the tears.

"So you want Ryou to be happy?" Ishizu rubbed his back.

"Yes." Marik knew what Ishizu was getting at.

"Then you will do what needs to be done to keep him happy if you really love him." Ishizu said, kissing him on the forehead as she left the room, leaving Marik to his thoughts.

* * *

Bakura grumbled and fluttered his eyes open. Ryou stayed quiet, afraid of what might happen.

"Im sorry..." Bakura whispered.

As those words left his lips, Ryou lost it.

"Bakura! I-I love you so much, please, please, please don't do this to me ever again." Ryou sobbed. Tears fell on Bakura's face like warm rain.

"Ryou...do you really?" Bakura asked, voice still a whisper.

"Yes. Yes I do...I just...it's not fair!" Ryou continued to cry. "Damn it! It's just not fair! You left me when I needed you more than anything! I'm almost six months along and I haven't seen you since we first found out that I was pregnant! Marik was here for me. He's been here and you haven't. Oh and now that I was happy again," Ryou choked on the words. " You show up and start throwing a suicidal fit.

"Ryou, I love you." He said quietly.

"Then you should have been here!" Ryou cried.

Bakura sat up, out of Ryou's arms and looked directly in the eyes.

"It's my fault. I was angry...and heart-broken, I-"

"You were heart-broken?! You don't know what heart-broken is, you don't know the pain of hoping and wishing that the one you love would just come back and hold you, tell you that everything will be okay, tell you that he loves you, tell you that he'll be there for you through everything!" Ryou sobbed.

" Yes I do know the pain, Ryou! The love of my life is pregnant...pregnant with someone else's child! Why can't it be mine?! Why can't you just give me another chance?! We can make this work! Please..." Bakura pulled Ryou into his arms, muttering "Please" as he kissed him with each word.

"Please" kiss. "Please" kiss." Please" kiss.

Ryou didn't stop him, nor did he respond to his pleas.

"Ryou. I promise to be there for you, for the baby. I don't care if I'm not the father, I...I just need to be with you again." Bakura begged, tears threatening to slip.

"Bakura." Ryou reached up to wipe the tear that rolled down Bakura's face.

Ryou sighed and rose from the bed.

"Give me a moment please." Ryou began to leave. "I'll be right back..." he assured him.

* * *

Ryou had to go, he had to get out of that room. He felt so conflicted. He loved Bakura with all of his heart, but he loved Marik too. Marik was there for him...

Ryou made his way to the livingroom, feeling as though he would collapse from the pain his heart was in. Ryou noticed Marik on the couch, holding his head in his hands. He slowly made his way over to him and sat next to him. Feeling the weight of the couch shift Marik looked up and saw Ryou next to him.

"Ryou...I was just about to come and talk to you about...something" Marik spoke quietly.

"I'm listening." Ryou looked downcast.

Marik took a moment, not wanting to do this, he almost changed his mind. Almost.

"...Ryou, I love you...and I just want you to be happy..." Marik said as he took Ryou into his arms.

"What are you trying to say?" Ryou buried is face into Marik's chest.

Marik sighed and stroked Ryou's hair.

"I'm saying that I want you to be happy...and if there's something you want to do..." Marik paused.

"What?" Ryou asked, looking up into Marik's eyes.

"...If there's something you want to do, don't let me get in the way." He finished,holding back the tears. He wanted Ryou to make his choice on what he truly felt not guilt.

"Marik, you know that I'll always love you...you've been so good to me, you've been so great and I-I..." Ryou choked on his words again.

"I know...just go to him, be with him again. Just know that I'll always love you and the baby and I'll be there for you, every step of the way like I've been from the start." Marik kissed him on the forehead then softly on the lips. As he pulled away, Ryou pulled him back in for a deeper kiss. As they disconnected Ryou whispered "I love you" and rose from his seat. Marik rose with him and hugged him tightly, knowing how much he'd miss the warmth.

"Thank you, Marik." Ryou sighed as he let go and left to return to his Bakura.

* * *

**A/N: Wow...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

**A/N: Oh woooooah oh oh woaaaaaaaaaaoaaaoaoah**

* * *

Ryou practically raced back to his room. Just inside the room Bakura was sitting in the middle of the floor. He looked up at Ryou as the boy slid across the room on his knees and pulled Bakura into a searing, passionate kiss. Ryou poured every drop of emotion he had into the kiss, showing Bakura just how much he felt for him as their lips moved together.

"What about Marik?" Bakura exhaled has they disconnected.

"I'm all yours again, Bakura. Heart, body and soul...just please don't leave me again... I don't know what I'd do without you in my life." Ryou wrapped his arms around him as Bakura pulled him into his lap.

"I promise, Ryou, I'll never leave you again..." Bakura held Ryou tightly against him. Ryou could tell that he had something he wanted to say, but held it back.

"It's okay, Bakura." Ryou rubbed his back.

Bakura sighed. " You and Marik...how far did you two go?" Bakura tightened his hold on Ryou as if he were afraid of what Ryou was going to say.

Ryou went silent. contemplating the thought of telling Bakura that he and Marik had just made love only a couple of hours ago.

"Please tell me." Bakura whispered.

"Why? What will you do if you don't like what you hear?" Ryou whispered back.

" I...just want to know..." Bakura looked him in the eyes.

" Marik and I...we had sex, but only once." Ryou confessed, looking away from Bakura's eyes.

"When?" He questioned, turning Ryou's face back towards him so he could look him in the eyes again.

"Like...today...a few hours ago." Ryou was unable to look away so he closed his eyes.

Ryou could feel himself being lifted up and placed on the bed, then he heard the sound of footsteps and the closing of a door. Did Bakura leave? Ryou opened his eyes to see Bakura standing back at the foot of the bed.

"W-what?" Ryou blushed at the way Bakura stared at him.

"Tell me, Ryou, was he better?" Bakura smirked as if he had been challenged.

"Ummm...I...umm" Ryou had become flustered as Bakura climbed onto the bed, over Ryou.

"B-Bakura...I-" Ryou was silenced by Bakura's lips covering his.

* * *

"Where's preggo? Is he ready to pop, can I slice him open, yet?" Marik turned his head towards the door to see Mariku and Rishid.

"Mariku!" Marik's mood lifted slightly.

"Hey, Hikari." Mariku winked and walked over to him, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Something wrong? You're all sad face and teary eyed, should I go stab someone?" Mariku wrapped his arm around Marik's waist.

"N-"

"Violently." Mariku added.

"No, Mariku. It's nothing." Marik gave a false smile.

"You're lying Hikari." Mariku sang.

At that time Ishizu entered the room and gasped.

"Oh Ra...you're home earlier than I expected. Excuse while I go hide the sharp kitchen utensils." Ishizu returned to the kitchen, Rishid joined her.

Mariku rose the couch and stretched. " What do you say we go 'talk', Marik?"

"Uhhhhh...that depends on what you mean by 'talk'." Marik laughed nervously as Mariku took him by the hand and led him to his room. The door closed and locked behind them.

"Umm, why'd ya lock the door, Mariku?" Marik questioned.

"So we won't be interrupted, Hikari." Marik smirked as he strolled over to Marik, hips swaying seductively.

"Ummm, Mariku?" Marik backed away uncertain of what was going to happen with his lunatic of a Yami.

As Marik continued to back away his back hit the wall. Nowhere else to go, Marik would be screwed if Mariku was planning to harm him. Mariku reached out with one hand and gently stroked Marik's cheek, leaning in closely.

"I've missed you Marik. I've counted the days." He purred into Marik's ear, earning him an encouraging shiver.

"You've...m-missed me?" Marik shook under Mariku's lustful gaze.

"Yes. While you've been playing daddy, I've been waiting for the moment that I could see you again. I know about your little problems with Ryou, allow me to make it better." Mariku's voice had never been sexier than now.

"I...so you know everything, huh?" Marik blushed, loving the way Mariku's breath tickled his ear.

"Of course, you are my hikari." Mariku pressed his lips against Marik's.

Marik protested, pushing Mariku away.

"If you know everything, then you know that I still love Ryou!" Marik's eyes watered at the sound of Ryou's name leaving his lips.

"And, I'll help you forget that. You'll be screaming my name and afterwards you won't even remember what a Ryou is." Mariku scooped Marik up bridal style and threw the boy onto the bed.

"M-mariku! I'm serious I-" Marik was interrupted by a stolen kiss from Marik.

"Shhh. You're going go enjoy this." Mariku smirked ripping away the crisp white shirt that he wore home, reveling his tones abs.

Marik couldn't control the blush that spread across his face.

"Mariku-" Marik was interrupted by Marik's index finger being pressed against his mouth.

"Unless your next words are 'Mariku, please don't stop' or my name being screamed in ecstasy, don't talk." Mariku said, straddling Marik.

Mariku leaned in and began placing kisses down Marik's neck, biting down with his fangs and sucking the sensitive flesh like a vampire.

"Gaah!" Marik gasped, enjoying the pleasure mixed pain, almost forgetting why he was protesting in the first time. Almost.

"M-mariku, s-stop it! Stop..." Marik gasped, pressing his hands against Mariku's shoulders, trying to push him away.

Mariku responded with a dark chuckle and trailed kisses down Marik's chest as he unzipped the boy's midriff jacket. Marik panted, feeling as though Mariku's kisses left a trail of tingling fire on his skin. Marik found himself moaning Mariku's name and quickly went back protesting.

"Why fight when I've already won." Mariku purred as he licked over Marik's hardened nipple.

Marik gasped, letting his arms find their way around his neck.

"Oh yes, that's right. Let me take control." Mariku purred, licking and nipping his way down Marik's torso, letting his tongue teasingly dip into his belly button.

Admitting defeat, Marik allowed Mariku to lace his fingers with his as he got rid of Marik's pants. With his left hand Mariku began to rub Marik's erect member through the fabric of his underwear.

"Nggh...M-mariku..." Marik panted, craving more friction.

"Mariku what?" Mariku teased, nuzzling his member.

"P-please..." Marik blushed, squirming under Mariku.

"Please whaaaat?" He sang, running his hand up and down Marik's covered member at a slow pace.

"H-help me forget. F-fuck me." Marik panted.

Mariku smirked triumphantly. " Now that's what I wanted to hear." Mariku said as he ripped Marik's underwear away.

Mariku then, grabbed the base of Marik's member and began to lick it as one would lick an ice-cream cone.

Marik moaned uncontrollably,writhing beneath Mariku.

Mariku continued to lick and lick, occasionally kissing tip as he licked up from the base.

"Marikuuu, more, oh Gods..." Mariku moaned.

Mariku then took just the tip into his mouth and let his tongue swirl and dance around it, making Marik cry out.

Panting Marik, bucked up into Mariku's mouth, almost gagging him. Mariku responded with a chuckle, sending incredible vibrations through Marik. Mariku took his mouth away, ignoring Marik's whines.

"Marikuuu..." Marik pouted.

"Hush." Mariku ordered as he rid him self of his own pants and underwear, his erection springing free.

Mariku stood at the foot of the bed and beckoned for Marik to come to him with his fingers. Marik obeyed and crawled over to him. Mariku immediately grabbed him by the back of the head and pushed him downwards, towards his member.

"Suck." Mariku ordered in a dark tone.

Marik obeyed, engulfing Mariku's cock as much as he could. He ran his tongue around Mariku's member for a while before he was pulled away. Confused, Marik looked up into Mariku's eyes. He smirked again before lying down on his back on the bed.

Marik got the message and straddled him. Mariku then guided Marik's hips up and lowered him onto his waiting member.

"Mmghh." Marik bit his lip as he was lowered onto Mariku's slick erection until he was completely filled.

"You ready?" Mariku questioned, hand tightly gripping Marik's hips.

Marik nodded as he was lifted up and brought back down. Marik cried out and Mariku muttered the word "Fuck" as they slid into a steady rhythm.

Marik bounced up and down as Marik thrusted up to met him in the middle.

Mariku lifted himself up holding onto Marik as he bounced in his lap. At this angle Mariku found himself thrusting right into Marik's prostate.

"MARIKU!" Mariku screamed, moving more frantically against Mariku, trying to get him to hit that spot harder. Now knowing exactly where to hit, Mariku flipped their position to where Marik was on his hands and knees.

Mariku began pounding Marik with all the force he had, hitting Marik's special spot over and over.

" OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OHFUCKFUCKFUCK! MARIKU!" Marik screamed. Surely everyone within a 10 mile radius heard them.

Mariku picked up speed and even more force, nearing his end, he reached around and grabbed Marik's neglected member, stroking it in time with his forceful thrusts.

Mariku then leaned over and growled in Marik ear.

"Cum with me, Hikari."

It was as if those were the magic words. Marik released his seed all over Mariku's bed sheets and a second later Mariku released his seed deep within Marik.

Marik's weak and shaky form collapsed on the bed, Mariku followed shortly after, lying right on top of Marik.

"Better get comfy,Marik, I don't think you'll be able to walk right for a while." Mariku growled in Marik's ears.

* * *

"My Gods, Rishid...they've turned my humble little home into a sex palace." Ishizu shivered.

Rishid only shrugged and went back to helping Ishizu cook, they had finished hiding the sharp utensils earlier. Rishid had learned to tune his brother out when it came to things like this, only this time he had to try twice as hard at tuning out the ruckus since Bakura and Ryou also decided to go at it. Ishizu on the other hand had to bare through it all.

"I hope that they at least have things worked out." Ishizu sighed.

* * *

"Wazzup,Tendershippies?" Mariku sang as he casually strolled into Ryou's room. Ryou yelped and covered Bakura and himself with the blanket. Luckily Mariku hadn't walked in on their love-making.

"Wait, what did you call us?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"You ready to be cut open, mini fluff?" Mariku pulled a pocket knife and clicked a button, making the blade pop up.

"Ahhh!" the sight of the knife made Ryou hide under the covers.

"Mariku,stop scaring him!" Bakura barked.

"Whatever." Mariku walked over to Ryou, pulled the covers down and placed his hand on the center of Ryou's tummy.

"When's it due?" Mariku questioned.

"Y-yami says around October 20th." Ryou answered, still shaking.

"Hmm only a little while longer and I can finally cut you open." Mariku sang.

"C-cut me open, I thought you were kidding, are you serious?!" Ryou shrieked. He began to panic again, but was silenced by a kiss from Bakura.

"Relax, Ryou. Just think about it, how else would it come out?"

"I guess you're right...It's a boy, by the way." Ryou sighed, relaxing a little.

At that time, Ishizu walked in the room looking as though she had just given herself a pep talk.

"Mariku...we're glad you are home, but please refrain from frightening Ryou." She spoke with confidence.

Mariku looked at her, stared into her eyes as though he were testing her wall of confidence. After a minute that seemed like hours he shrugged and walked pass her, out of the room. Ishizu exhaled a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. She then turned to the pair and cleared her throat.

"Bakura, Ryou, dinner is ready. Get dressed and join us." She said, walking back out of the room.

The two did as they were told and redressed.

"So ,Ryou...a boy,huh? Have you picked out any names?" Bakura asked, pulling Ryou over to him in a casual type embrace.

" A few, but there's one that I really like." Ryou giggled.

"Can you tell me?"

"Nope."

Ryou laughed as Bakura pouted.

* * *

Ishizu set the table and put the vegetarian meal she made in the middle.

"Mmmmm Steam cooked veggies." Mariku slid into the kitchen and Ishizu went rigid.

"Where's all the silverware? You know hiding them from me will do no good. I could just as easily find a way to impale someone with a ladle." He smiled wickedly.

Ishizu sighed, knowing he was right, she tossed him a fork that he caught with ease.

Ryou,Bakura and Rishid enter the kitchen, followed by a limping Marik, who tried to pretend that his spine wasn't killing him.

As they all sat around the table Ryou looked around, seeing all the faces of the people he learned to love and call family. He felt happy knowing that his son would grow up around so many caring people. They would help teach and guide him, protect and love him. Ryou looked over to Marik then at Bakura, knowing that they would both be perfect fathers and his child is lucky to have them all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8**

**A/N:So much smut and drama and I'm still not done! ;D**

* * *

Marik sighed and snuggled closer to his Yami as cries of passion floated through the air. Bakura and Ryou were at it again and Marik did a bad job at hiding how much it bothered him.

" Why don't they just stop it. It's 3:00 in the frigging morning and Ryou should be resting not getting screwed into the bed," Marik grumbled, gripping Mariku's shirt in frustration.

"Is that what your worried about? Ryou's rest or that you wish that it was you who was screwing your precious Ryou now." Mariku's tone darkened as he spoke.

Marik went silent, afraid that he might say the wrong thing. A smile spread across Mariku's face confusing Marik a little.

"Oh, I will make you forget about him, Marik, even if I have to fuck your brains out to do it." He said as he straddled Marik.

"...It's not just about sex, Mariku! Ryou means more to me than something I can easily forget by having sex. He's the moth-...the fath-...the whatever he is of my son and I love him. We would sit up all night and talk and sleep all day together. I would take him out, not caring about the stares we got from people. I gave him my shoulder to cry on when he needed it and comforted him when he woke up crying from nightmares...and now...who can** I** cry to? Who will comfort me?" tears rolled down his tanned face. "Why couldn't Bakura just stay gone..."

Through Marik's tears he did not notice that Mariku had changed their place to where Marik sat in Mariku's lap while Mariku rested against the headboard. Marik broke down into a sob in Mariku's embrace, heart feeling as though it had been stabbed with a dagger. The moans coming from the other room made it even worse. Marik sobbed, allowing Mariku to cradle him, rocking back and forth. Mariku didn't say a word, he let Marik's tears stain is t-shirt.

"Why, can't he love me like he loves him, Mariku? Why is he so special? He's taking away my family." Marik sobbed.

Mariku broke his silence. "Listen to me, Marik. Bakura may be with Ryou again, but that baby is yours and everyone knows that. Bakura can't take that away from you and Ryou wouldn't even think of putting you through that." he assured.

"But it's still not fair! I was there! I was right there for him and he still chooses Bakura over me! He told me that he loved me but he just changed his mind!" Marik choked on his sobs.

"He hasn't changed his mind about loving you." Marik said,stroking Marik's back gently.

"Yes he did! He wouldn't have immediately jumped on Bakura's dick if he didn't!" Marik balled Mariku's shirt into his fists.

"Marik, you have to understand that Ryou loved Bakura first,but ya know something?" Mariku held him tighter.

"What?" Marik sniffled trying to wipe away the tears that wouldn't stop falling.

" I loved **you** first." he said softly against Marik's ear.

Marik's eyes widened as he looked up into Mariku's. He looked back down at him with a truly loving expression.

The sounds of the house had finally faded and Marik found him self being able to think clearly now.

"W-what..." Marik's voice was soft and timid, his eyes still leaked tears.

" I said I loved you first and I don't like it when you cry, Marik, especially when it's over someone else." he growled.

"...Mariku I...can't promise you anything...not yet." Marik breathed shakily.

"You don't have to. Just let me love you." Mariku kissed him softly on the temple, still gently rocking him back and forth.

"Okay..." Marik said noticing that the tears stop falling.

* * *

"Just two more weeks and I'm full term!" Ryou cheered.

"Hehe yeah, it's been a real crazy ride hasn't it?" Marik smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, seriously." Bakura grumbled.

Ever since Bakura came back it was as if he was competing with Marik in a ' who can do the most for Ryou' competition.

Mariku walked into the livingroom, where they all sat and plopped down on the couch next to Marik, who blushed and looked away then smiled and looked back like a giddy little school girl. This didn't go unnoticed by everyone who attended Ryou's baby shower that Ishizu organized.

"So, are you going to tell us names yet, Ryou?" Anzu asked as she handed her present to Ryou, who opened it immediately.

"Nope." he smiled taking a foldable baby stroller out of the box.

"Thank you, Anzu." He reached out, hugging her, ignoring the pout she gave him for not telling her his baby's name.

"Us next." Yuugi bounced over to Ryou with his and Yami's gift.

Opening it, it turned out to be a giant play pin, complete with a set of building blocks, two stuffed animals and a soft furry cushion for the child to lie back on.

"Ohhhh look, Bakura, Marik, he's going to have so much fun in this." Ryou squealed with bubbly delight.

"Me next! From me and Seto, he couldn't make it though." Mokuba said, handing Ryou an envelope.

"We didn't know what to get soooo here's some money." He smiled as he saw the look on everyone's face when Ryou opened up the envelope.

"M-mokuba...there's over $3000 in here..." Ryou said counting the money.

"Seto told me to tell you not to spend it all in one place." Mokuba shrugged knowing in the back of his mind that everyone before him felt that their gifts were inadequate compared to his.

"Who want's cake?" Ishizu strolled into the room like a waiter at a restaurant birthday party, cake in hand.

Everyone was happy to dig right in.

* * *

The party was over and everyone who attended had left. Bakura helped Ryou put away put away his gifts while the rest helped clean up.

"Maybe we shouldn't have opened these gifts. I mean we're packing it right back up to move next month. Bakura huffed.

"He's right, you know." Marik mimicked Bakura's huff as he walked onto the kitchen.

Ryou rubbed his tummy and smiled. They had all decided that the best thing to do was move into a bigger house together. They had spent the last month house hunting, trying to find a home to fit all their specific needs and they found one.

"Do you think the baby will like the house?" Ryou questioned.

"Uhh..I suppose so." Bakura answered, thinking the question was a bit silly.

Meanwhile, Marik helped Rishid and Ishizu in the kitchen.

"_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my Flesh,  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh,  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my Flesh,  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh..." _Marik sang as he helped Ishizu with the dishes.

"Marik, please don't sing about your sex life out loud." Ishizu pleaded

_"Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw" _Marik continued to sing louder, giggling at the blush that stained he cheeks.

_"Hold my hands above my head  
And push my face into the bed,  
Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat beat beat beat,  
It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot  
Wanna wrestle with me baby  
Here's a sneak, little peek  
You can dominate the game cause I'm tough,  
I don't play around that often  
When I do, I'm a freak  
So you'd better believe I like it rough" _Marik laughed at how flustered his sister got at that point.

" Lighten up Ishizu, it's just a song...that just so happens to describe my sex life in great and amazingly accurate detail." He smiled.

"Well,stop it please." Ishizu put her hands over her ears.

"Just learn to block it out, Ishizu, it gets easier..." Rishid sighed patting his sister on the back, shaking his head as he watched his brother dance around the kitchen with a mop, grinding against it like a stripper.

A few seconds later Mariku replaced the mop and they started sing the lyrics of the song together.

_"Hold me down and make me scream  
Lay me on the floor  
Turn me on and take me out  
Make me beg for more..."_

" The kitchen is clean enough, let's go." Ishizu rushed out of the room with Rishid, leaving the two to their little activity.

Back in the living room they finished re-packing their gifts and folding the baby clothes they received from everyone.

" I'm so so excited, soon the baby will be here and everything will be so wonderful and oh Gods, Im gonna be a mommy!" Ryou teared up, still full of bubbly delight.

"Don't you mean, 'daddy'?" Bakura corrected.

"I think he's got enough daddies. I mean there's you, Marik, technically Mariku now and me. Someone's gotta be mommy." Ryou explained

"Fair enough." Bakura shrugged.

"Oh, while we're talking about mothers..." Ryou turned to the still flustered Ishizu.

"Ishizu, will you...be my baby's godmother?"" Ryou reached out and held her hands.

This time it was Ishizu who teared up.

"Oh, Ryou, that's so sweet of you! Of course!" she pulled him into a loving embrace.

Bakura smiled at the heart warming scene. He was truely happy. He was apart of a real family again and he couldn't think of anything better he'd rather do.

* * *

Lyrics used: _Flesh by Simon Curtis_ ( My Ra, I swear this song is the Yoai anthem)

I got the idea to use the song after Nightingale and I were Bronzeshipping like bosses on Youtube last night. I found the BEST video for bronzeshipping EVER. So stop what you're doing RIGHT NOW and go look up '_Bronzeshipping-Flesh'_

I still can't stop watching it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. The end**

**A/N: Wow...this was awesome to write...too bad it's the last chappie.**

* * *

The entire house was in a panic. Ishizu barked orders for the men to follow and no one would defy her at a time like this. Ryou's baby was coming!

"GAAAH AAAH!" Ryou yelled gripping his stomach.

Poor Ryou was in the worst pain he'd ever felt in his life. He was sure that if they didn't have the plan to cut him open, the baby would just burst out of his stomach like an alien who was done with its host, leaving behind the empty shell that once was Ryou.

" Everything will be just fine, Ryou!" Bakura said, grabbing ahold of Ryou's hand, but quickly regretting it because of the death grip Ryou put his hand in.

"Oh Gods, oh Ra, oh fuck,oh shit shit shit!" Marik frantically paced around the room.

" DAMN IT, IT HURTS, IT HURTS SO BAD! I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T! I CAAAAAN'T!" Ryou panted and screamed, wishing it would just be over by now.

Ishizu burst into the room, Mariku right behind her.

"Do not fear. The pain will subside with this." Ishizu held up a syringe,similar to the one she used on Bakura.

"Now I must tell you, the drug we originally planned to use...well nevermind. This one here is a very strong epidural that will completely numb you from the waist down." she explained to the teen.

" I DON'T CARE! I DON'T FUCKING CARE, JUST GIVE IT TO ME! Ryou screeched gripping Bakura's hand even tighter.

Bakura groaned quietly but didn't dare say a word about the pain shooting up his arm.

"Alright, bend forward just a bit, this goes in the lower part of your spine." Ishizu ignored Ryou's uncharacteristic foul language.

Ryou bent forward as far as he could, crying out from the pain it brought him. Ishizu stuck in the needle and slowly injected the drug, rubbing his back to comfort him.

After she finished, Ryou lied back against the pillow, waiting for the drug to kick in. He looked over to Mariku who wore a twisted smirk on his face while twirling a gleaming, sterilized pocket knife.

Ryou squeezed his eyes shut, fearing the blade that would soon cut him. Just as Ishizu said, the pain went away, but the panic of seeing the blade made him refuse to open his eyes. He coward at the sound of Mariku closing in on him.

* * *

"Ryou, Ryou wake up!" he heard Bakura call out. Had he really passed out? Where was his baby?

His question was answered as he heard a faint crying, coming from the other room. Ryou cracked open his eyes to see everyone he knew, gathered around him.

"Where is he?" Ryou's voice was weak.

"Right here. His so precious,Ryou." Ishizu entered the room with the baby cradled in her arms, cleaned and wrapped in a blanket.

As Ishizu walked through the crowd, everyone stole a glance at the infant.

"He's so adorable!" Ryou heard someone say.

Ishizu placed the child gently into Ryou's arms.

The child looked up into his eyes and let out Small "coo".

With that Ryou could not hold back his tears.

"M-Marik, Bakura, he's so beautifuuuuul!" Ryou cried, so full of emotion.

"I-I love him so much!" He sobbed tears of joy.

Both Bakura and Marik were at his side. Ryou gently passed Marik the child.

" Hey there little Khomet." Marik held the baby close to his heart.

"That's his name?" Bakura smiled down at the child in Marik's arms.

"Yes. Khomet Bakura Ishtar." Marik said, looking up at Bakura. "Ryou picked it."

This time it was Bakura who felt the tears slip as the baby was placed in his arms. He was so small and delicate. Khomet had Ryou's big brown eyes and innocent smile. He had a light tan and most of Marik's facial features. One thing that really made Bakura happy was the soft white hair that looked as though it would one day grow to be as wild as his.

Khomet yawned and snuggled closer to Bakura.

"Ryou...he's perfect." Bakura whispered letting all the tears flow down his face.

* * *

Ryou placed the last stuffed animal he bought for Khomet into his crib. Now little Khomet had a stuffed lion to go with his fox, wolf and panda.

Bakura walked into the room with a box full of baby clothes.

"Last thing to unpack." Bakura said, placing the box in the rocking chair next to the crib, walked over and kissed Ryou softly on the lips then Khomet on the forehead as Ryou held the child in his arms.

* * *

Ryou, Bakura, Ishizu, Marik, Mariku and Rishid had finally settled into their new home. It was perfect. Ryou got to decorate the spacious home with the help of Ishizu while Mariku, Marik and Bakura played with Khomet while they sat by the pool in their big back yard.

Rishid relaxed in the cozy den by the fire-place reading a book and enjoying tea. Upstairs, there were wonderfully accommodated bedrooms for everyone and guest rooms for when the Yuugi-tachi visited.

Back in the nursery, Ishizu decided that instead of the traditional balloons and puppies painted on the wall, they went with the Egyptian night sky, stars sparkleing on the ceiling with glitter infused silver paint and the sands and pyramids painted under the dark blue sky on the walls.

"This is awesome, I wish I had a bedroom like this when I was growing up." Ryou smiled at Ishizu.

"Yes,this is beautiful, but the real thing is better. Maybe one day we could all take a family trip." She smiled back.

"Sounds like a plan, but maybe we should wait until Khomet could actually remember it" Ryou giggled.

Walking over to window he looked over the men as the and played with the now two month old child. Their lives were so full of love and joy because of that child, bringing everyone together. He thanked the Gods for the gift they gave him. The gift of love. The gift of a precious child. The gift of a true family. He was truly happy and looked forward to the future with them all.

* * *

**END**

A/N: I loved writing this so much that you guys might get a sequel! Either that or short little stories of their family life and Khomet growing up. Wooo yeah, trip to Egypt!


End file.
